soul's melody
by CupCakeHime
Summary: soul 'eater'evans X higurashi kagome ..i am verry sorry if kagome,maka, inuyasha and soul are out of character


When Soul first realized that he could transform his body into a weapon, the scythe took that as his only chance to escape the Evans family—his family—and music forever. However, despite the fact that he managed to leave his family behind, music continued to haunt him and it was all because of one particular girl.

Her name was Higurashi Kagome, but her closest friends, including Soul himself, called her "Melody". Melody was Demon Sword-type meister—her partner/weapon being a man named Inuyasha Taisho—and she absolutely loved music, in any shape or form. She even played violin. Thus, her nickname Melody.

With Melody's great association with music, Soul tried to avoid the adolescent as much as possible. Nevertheless, not everything went as he planned it to. Melody was inescapable. She and Inuyasha were constantly placed on the same team as Maka and Soul for missions, Melody was best friends with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty (who Soul was also good friends with), Inuyasha was currently dating Maka (Soul's meister) and wasn't going to stop dating her it seemed, and Soul and Melody were classmates. She was everywhere.

Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't that Soul did not like Melody, quite the opposite. It was just that he was afraid of getting close to another person, especially someone with such a passion for music. Yet, Soul was steadily realizing that he was becoming very attracted to Melody like a month to a flame. She was beautiful inside and out with an amazing talent at violin.

Soul "Eater" Evans was addicted to Higurashi "Melody" Kagome.

He was so addicted that he would stand outside of Inuyasha and Melody's apartment at night hoping to hear her play her string instrument. And when she did practice, Soul would listen for hours until she stopped and went to bed. Her playing was like listening to her voice, Soul concluded after a while; silky and gentle. It had that kind air to it that reminded him of early morning in spring. It made him want to play piano again, maybe even compose a song inspired by Melody.

The main problems with those ideas were whether or not he could create a melody that perfectly suited her and if he achieved that feat, would Soul gather enough courage to play it for her because it would reveal how he truly felt. Soul was torn. He wasn't sure what to do.

Eventually, his indecisiveness and feelings was becoming noticed by those closest to him (minus the objection of his affection of course) and it was beginning to bother them. It came to the point, that were trying to pressure Soul to confess Melody in front of her (though, she was still oblivious), especially Maka.

One day, Maka and Inuyasha—during a free period at during the school day at Shibusen Academy—noticed Soul staring at Melody while she was talking animatedly with Death the Kid in a different corner of Classroom Crescent Moon. Soul looked happy and miserable at the same time. It was hard to watch that face day after day.

"Soul," Maka called to her weapon from her desk, which was a step level higher than Soul's as he normally sat next to Melody these days. Maka didn't mind because she sat next to her boyfriend anyway.

Idly, over his shoulder, Soul's crimson eyes looked at the blonde reluctant to advert his attention from his crush. "Yeah? What is it, Maka?"

"Stop torturing yourself and just tell Melody-chan how you feel." she pointed out.

"I can't just tell her, Maka. Just telling a girl how you feel isn't "cool" at all. A "cool" guy like me needs to confess in a much cooler way." said Soul logically as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The pigtailed girl rolled her forest green eyes while shaking her head. "Well, what's a "cool" way to you?"

His cheeks turned a light pink as he bashfully mumbled, "… I was thinking of composing a song for her on the piano." Now, that he said it aloud, it didn't sound so "cool", but he still wanted to do it either way.

"Then, do it." Inuyasha chimed in. Maka and Soul looked to the swordsman in surprise; he was always so protective of his meister and consistently made it obvious that he was not pleased with the idea of Soul and Melody together. Inuyasha ignored their expressions and went on in a dull tone, "As much as I detest the idea of you being with Kagome, I'd much prefer you than that conceited prick Nathan because I know you honestly love her unlike him."

Soul's face burned redder than his pants. He really did love her. Then, his brows furrowed in confusion beneath his usual headband. "Wait, did you say, Nathan? As in Nathan Weiss? The dumbass with more holes in his head than Swiss cheese?" Soul inquired. Inuyasha nodded curtly.

Maka perked up as if remembering something. "Oh, yeah! Nathan has liked Melody-chan for as long as you have, Soul!" she added with an index finger stuck up in the air.

"What?!"

Jealously immediately washed over the scythe weapon as he snapped his head in Nathan's direction. He glared. Soul had already hated that guy, nut now upon hearing how Nathan like Melody too made Soul hate him even more. He didn't deserve her. Nathan was greasy-looking boy with bright orange hair that was gelled back and his face and ears were covered with piercings. Not to mention, he wasn't the brightest light bulb and had a really bad reputation.

"Well, Nathan is planning on asking Kagome out at the end of the week," stated Inuyasha angrily, shooting the said boy his own glower before peering back at Soul and Maka. "Which means you don't have a lot of time to get your act together, Eater."

"But Melody wouldn't go out with him!" Soul argued frantically. He was complete aghast that Inuyasha would suggest such a disgusting and unbelievable thing.

"How do you know? Kagome's a really nice person." challenged Inuyasha with a raised brow. Maka peered to her boyfriend quizzically.

That was true. Despite how moody Melody was, she was a very sweet and kind girl, but she wouldn't date a guy like Nathan Weiss. Right?

Soul fell silent and glanced to Melody, who was now laughing cutely at something funny Kid probably said. Sighing deeply, Soul closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands. He thought deeply. What was he supposed to do? He really loved Melody and he didn't want to lose her to another guy, but he was afraid of rejection. But…

"Soul?" Maka called softly in concern for her companion.

Opening his vermillion orbs, a determined face crossed Soul's handsome mug. He stood. "Maka, Inuyasha, I'm gonna be in the music room for a while. I got a song to compose." With that, he left the classroom. Maka just watched him go in astonishment.

Inuyasha scoffed a little, impressed. "Well, that certainly got him moving." he said.

His girlfriend turned to him puzzled. "Inu-kun, why did you say things like that? Nathan may like Melody-chan, but we both know she loves Soul back."

"I know."

"So then why did you say such things?"

"Because Maka, I was getting sick and tired of watching Eater mope around all the time. I may not like him being with Kagome, but he's good with and for her. They're soul mates. And you and I both know Kagome is too shy to saying anything and she is too oblivious to see how Eater feels, so this was the only way." Inuyasha explained, returning to his book was previously reading.

"Oh…" That made sense.

"Besides, I like watching him squirm."

Maka sweat dropped. Same old Inuyasha.

She then, looked to Melody. A soft smile graced the fair girl. She had a feeling this was going to work… or so she hoped. Melody and Soul really did belong together.

It had nearly been a week since Melody last talked to Soul or really see him for that matter. He wouldn't sit next her in class when he attended, they never went out anymore, nor had he spoken a single word to her as he avoid her in school and everywhere else. At first, she wasn't worried, but after a while, his unusual behavior and how all of her friends, including Maka and Inuyasha, kept avoiding her questions as to where to where the young man was, she began to get anxious. Not to mention, Melody missed him a great deal. Soul hadn't even listened to her violin outside of her and Inuyasha's apartment in a week (of course, she knew he did that, she played for him).

Maybe something was wrong. Was Soul purposely avoiding her? Did he not like her anymore? Why was everyone disregarding her questions concerning Soul? Were they hiding something from her? Did they not like her anymore either? If so, what did she do?

Those were just a few of the millions of questions that ran through Melody's mind. Panic and uneasiness started to set in consuming her, almost to the near point of depression. So much so, that by the end of the week, Melody was so upset that she didn't want to do anything anymore. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to Inuyasha or Kid. On Friday, Melody didn't even attend school feeling sick.

It was mid-afternoon—that Friday—and Melody was in the apartment's den. She was curled up on the couch with an Afghan draped over her tiny frame. On the television was a rerun of SpongeBob, but Melody was not paying much attention to it. She was just waiting for Inuyasha to return from Shibusen to make her dinner; she hadn't eaten all day. Melody had not even moved from her spot on the couch, not bothering to brush her long, black hair, put on make-up, or change out of her pajamas (being a dark gray cami and black sweatpants).

Suddenly, there was knock at the front door. Melody figured it was Inuyasha, but then, realized that her partner would've used his key to get in instead of knocking. She arched a brow. So who could it be then?

The person knocked again.

Reluctantly, Melody got up from the couch with her blanket wrapped around her. She did that before heading over to the door. The teenage girl unlatched all of the locks on the door and pulled it open only for her aqua-blue eyes to widen in surprise at the other red-eyed person at her door. Standing before her in his three-piece black pinstriped suit was Soul "Eater" Evans.

"S-Soul?" Melody choked out in her astonishment.

A frown came across Soul's usually smirking face upon seeing the condition his friend was in. "Jesus Christ, Melody. You look like shit." he said before stopping himself.

She deadpanned. "Thanks. Girls love hearing that, dude."

He jumped, blushing in embarrassment. "Uh, I didn't mean to--!"

"It's fine. I know I look disgusting." Melody reassured with a very small smile. He calmed a little. "What are you doing here, Soul?"

"I came to get you."

"… That's specific."

"I'm taking you to Shibusen for a surprise."

"Um, okay?"

Soul rolled his scarlet-hued orbs. "Just put on a pair of shoes and jacket." he told her.

"Do I have enough time to get changed or anything?" Melody questioned. She didn't like the fact that she already looked like a disaster in front of her crush, but she hated the thought of going out in public like she was.

"Nope. We havta hurry." he shook his head, causing a few white strands to sway about his face.

"But--" the girl began to protest.

"Kagome!" the young man said sternly. He didn't have time for her girl issues.

She sighed deeply. "Fine."

With a huff, Melody stomped off to grab a jacket and a pair of sneakers. Watching her go, Soul inwardly laughed. As much as he didn't understand girls, he found Melody and her appearance issues—plus her childish stubbornness—to be rather amusing. Guess love really did change your attitude about things.

Ultimately, Melody returned with a pair of black winter boots since it was fairly cold and furry-hooded jacket. She looked displeased that she had to go out in such a gaudy attire, but Soul thought she could not look any more adorable, especially with that pout on her pale face. He didn't say that aloud of course. When she returned to him, he just grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment and into Death City's streets.

They were off.

Melody had no idea as to why Soul was taking her away and in such a hurry as they maneuvered speedily through the city towards Shibusen. Not that the dark-haired girl minded really, but that was only because she loved the warmth of Soul's hand firmly yet, tenderly holding hers. However, Melody did mind that the young man hadn't allowed her to change out of her pajamas or freshen up a little before they departed.

Finally, the teenagers arrived at the school, but Soul did not stop pulling Melody along. They walked straight into the building and started making their way through various hallways, which were quiet and empty since lectures ended for the day nearly an hour ago. Melody felt that it was strange for Shibusen to not be so busy. Nevertheless, what she thought was even stranger was the fact that she started seeing rooms and interior decorating that she did not recognize.

Where in the world was Soul taking her? She wanted to ask, but the determination in his dark eyes told her to keep quiet; he wouldn't spoil her surprise. She just allowed him to lead.

Eventually, Soul stopped in front of a classroom door Melody wasn't familiar with nor did she recognize the corridor they were in. Apparently, from the signs, it was the music wing and the door before them was the Starlight Music Room. Melody didn't even know Shibusen had a music room let alone an entire wing for it. Then again, she hadn't been in Death City for very long.

Soul, releasing her hand (reluctantly), unlocked the door then, pushed it open. Shooting Melody that trademark toothy smirk of his—though she noted his slightly pink cheeks and a hint of anxiety in his grin—Soul ushered her inside, holding the door for her like a gentleman. She obliged and stepped into the room.

Melody was immediately consumed with darkness; she could barely see a thing. It just got worse when she heard Soul's footsteps behind her and he closed the door. Now, it was pitch black. She wasn't particularly fond of the darkness, but she and her companion weren't left in the dark for long. After a few cusses from under Soul's breath, he found the classroom's light switch and flipped it on. He didn't do it all the all way the way, just enough for them to see and for Melody to be comfortable.

The girl gasped seeing the sight before her.

The room had a large well-polished wood floor for dancing. Vases of lilies—her favorite flower—were placed all about the room making it seem like a mini-garden. At the very back of the room, was a beautiful grand piano set up awaiting for its ivory to be played with. To make it even better, the dim lights made everything shimmer as if it was moonlight. It was gorgeous, so magical, so romantic.

"S-Soul-kun, it's so… so…" Melody, for once, was at a loss for words. She turned to him and he was bashfully flushed in the face with his hands tucked into his slacks. Soul wouldn't look at her, embarrassed to do so.

He scratched the back of neck. "I didn't have much time to set up, but I tried my best. Sorry, if it doesn't look so good. I did get your favorite flowers."

"It's fine. If there was anything more, it would be too much. It's just right." she reassured with a grateful smile yet, she still didn't know why he did all that. "Thank you."

If it was possible, Soul blushed harder. He grinned goofily. "Glad to hear, but the room isn't the reason why I brought you here." She arched a brow. The scythe just grabbed her hand again and brought her over to the piano.

He pulled the bench out a little for her and instructed her to sit. The short female did so and watched him intently as he sat down beside her. Soul cracked his fingers a little before an indescribable look came across his mug. He still seemed a bit nervousness, but he seemed far more serious than Melody had ever seen him; it was like what he was about to do what the most important thing.

Soul took a deep breath and his long fingers began to move over the keys of the piano. Immediately, Melody was drawn to the tune and the notes, closing her eyes to get the complete feeling of the song. It flowed elegantly and reminded her of a crisp spring morning after a rain shower. The melody was a gentle and soothing. It caused her body to tingle and a soft, content smile to grace her youthful features.

Unfortunately, the song faded out and Soul stopped. Melody opened her eyes and glanced to Soul with a smile about her face. He could not see it though as he was afraid to see her reaction. He had put his entire heart and soul into creating that piece for her and if he didn't like it—like him—he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Soul wanted her to love it, to love him.

"Soul?" Melody called in concerned when he wouldn't even glance at her.

"I-I composed that. It's c-called Soul's Melody." Soul whispered, chewing the inside of his cheek. He tried acting "cool", but he knew he wasn't pulling it off so well.

Melody blushed. Soul's Melody? He had made it for her? He felt the same way? Was that he way of confessing? "Y-You made that for me?" she breathed in disbelief.

Soul nodded and gripped the bench beneath him. "I-I'll understand if... if y-you don't--" He stopped and jumped when he felt Melody's cool hands on his cheeks. He looked to her, but didn't have time to speak because she had leaned forward and claimed his lips with her own. His eyes widened dramatically as blood rushed to his face. Was Higurashi "Melody"Kagome actually kissing him, Soul "eater" Evans?

The young female meister pulled away and gazed into Soul's red eyes with her own, her hands remaining on his now hot cheeks. She was grinning widely, lovingly. "I love you, too, Soul." she whispered passionately.

He blinked in surprised then, smirked that trademark smirk. She did feel the same. Soul quickly grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him. "I love you, Kagome." And with that, he kissed her. More than willingly, Melody returned the sign of affection.

They were finally one, their souls were finally one. Melody finally had her Soul and Soul finally had his Melody.


End file.
